cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue and Retribution
Rescue and Retribution was a GDI operation led by Captain "Havoc" Parker, whose objective was to liberate civilians from "religious conditioning camps" formed by the Black Hand. Background Captain Parker's next "assignment" was in a remote agricultural area in Mexico, where the Black Hand had "religious conditioning camps". GDI had already failed trying to liberate the civilians once. Havoc was impatient to get moving and free the civilians from Nod's clutches, but General Locke wanted to wait until General Sheppard sent reinforcments. Havoc "liberated" a GDI hovercraft after being hold to stand down. General Locke was naturally angered, but he decided to send in the remaining GDI forces to assist Havoc. Overview After landing in his "borrowed" hovercraft, Havoc reached a GDI base that was nearly destroyed. He quickly dealt with the Nod opposition in the base and liberated two GDI POWs. He proceded along a path leading into the mountains, and reached the commander of the destroyed base, Captain Duncan. The captain thanked him for rescuing him and gave Havoc the prototype GS-2 Ion Cannon Beacon that he had been carrying. Havoc returned to the base to cover the GDI troops as they were evacuated. He destroyed several Nod Cargo Trucks with C4, and countinued on his way. Havoc killed a Nod officer who was radioing Command for reinforcements. After using C4 to destroy two Nod Turrets on the beach engaging a GDI Gunboat, Havoc freed several civilians. He was informed by them about a path behind the tool shed nearby. Havoc radioed for a GDI Transport Helicopter to evacuate the civilians. Havoc took command of a Medium Tank that General Locke had sent after the Turrets were destroyed. In his tank, Havoc entered a tunnel, and emerged on the other side, where he destroyed a Nod Light Tank and several Gun Emplacements. He used his Vervack R59 to shoot a Nod Officer on a bridge. Unfortunately, the bridge was barricaded, so Havoc had to abandon his tank and countinue on foot. He picked up the officer's keycard, and entered a tunnel with a Tiberium pool. There, he encountered Visceriods, which he quickly dispatched. A Nod Harvester was destroyed with unguided rockets. Havoc then liberated several civilian clergies, and Locke sent reinforcements. Eventually, Havoc reached a Hand of Nod, guarded by Nod infantry and a SAM site. Havoc demolished the SAM site and killed everyone in the Hand of Nod, sparing several civilians who had been forced to fight for Nod, who fled back to their village. Havoc accessed the Hand's Master Control Terminal, and blew it up with C4. Havoc countinued uphill, and reached a Nod Commuinications Center. He killed all Nod personel, and acquired data on opening the detention center. He then eliminated a ajacent SAM site and liberated the civilians and GDI POWs, who were airlifted out of the area. Transcript Cutscene (A GDI Transport Helicopter lands on General Locke's Helicarrier. Havoc steps out. General Locke waves to him to come up from the bridge. Locke is shown with Lieutenant Adriana Maus inside the bridge. A door opens and Havoc walks in.) Havoc: Where's my medal? (Locke clears his throat. Havoc salutes.) Locke: I'm a brigadier general, Havoc. The least you can do is call me sir. Havoc: You got it....sir. (Locke sighs.) Locke: We've cracked the encription on the intel you acquired. It details Nod troop movements in four sizes, generally, unremarkable information. But this....is something special. As you know, Nod has a special forces division of elite asassins, called the Black Hand. This is a covert commuinicate detailing two top secret Black Hand operations. The first is in Guatemala. The second is in the remote agricultural we're approaching. Details are sketchy at best. Nod forces are herding civilians into "religous conditioning camps". Havoc: Torture, and brainwashing. Locke: No doubt. After processing they're being escorted by the Black Hand to an undisclosed location. We launched an assault on the area two hours ago. It failed. Our reinforcements from our support craft in six hours. Havoc: They're torturing civies, we can't wait six hours, let's roll! (Havoc heads for the door) Locke: Six hours, captain! Until then you are ordered to stand down. I won't have you risking multi-million dollar equipment on any of your impulsive gung-ho tactics! You're part of a team, Havoc. It's time for you to start acting as such! Are we clear? (Silence) Locke: Are we clear?! Havoc: Crystal. Sir. (Havoc leaves. Locke sighs again.) Locke: Get General Sheppard on the line, we need those reinforcements yesterday. (An alarm sounds. Locke goes over to Maus.) Locke: Status report. Maus: Uh, General? We have a ...situation. It's Captain Parker, sir. Locke: Havoc? Maus: He's...liberated a hovercraft, sir (They watch a hovercraft leave the helicarrier. Locke sighs.) Locke: Launch our remaining support craft. Maus: Sir? Locke: You have your orders, Lieutenant. If he survives, we'll pin a medal on him...then we'll have him shot. Briefing Satellite imagery indicates the Nod Detention Center is adjacent to the Nod Commuinications Center. Locate the Nod Detention Center. Hint: Complete your secondary mission objectives. In-game Locke: Now, locate the Nod Detention Center, the civilians are being held there. (Havoc climbs up a ladder and kills a Nod soldier near a destroyed GDI Power Plant.) GDI Soldier #1: It's Havoc! Our base is destroyed, and Nod is taking prisoners. Follow me! (Havoc follows the soldier. Another GDI soldier up ahead is killed by Nod troops. Havoc moves in and kills them in return. Two GDI POWs stand up.) GDI POW: Thanks for the save. Did you find Captain Duncan yet? I think he went down the path behind the Construction Yard. GDI Soldier #2: This is the path. Let's go! They procede up the path, killing several Nod Soldiers along the way. They arrive at a small cabin, where Nod soldiers are attacking someone inside. Havoc quickly eliminates them.) Captain Duncan: In here! Good timing. Nod was closing in. I've been protecting something special. It's a prototype homing beacon for GDI's new space-based Ion Cannon. Great for taking out large structure. Once you place the beacon, you have ten seconds to clear the area. I got to go see to my men. Good luck. (The group heads back to base and Captain Duncan and his troops are airlifted out. Havoc destroys several Nod Cargo Trucks with C4. He returns to the shed.) Locke: Havoc, there's a Nod officer directing reinforcements from a guard tower up ahead. Take him out. (Several Light Tanks bombard a gate. An A-10 flies in and neutralizes them.) Nod Officer: Enemy forces closing in, requesting backup! (Havoc kills the officer.) Locke: Havoc, that tower offers a perfect vantage point for your sniper rifle. Use it to your advantage. (Havoc snipes several Nod Soldiers, and countinues up the road.) Gunboat: This is Gunboat Tango! We're taking Nod Turret fire! All availible units, please respond! Locke: Take out the Turrets to protect the Gunboat and we'll land some firepower. Havoc, C4 is inbound. Use it. (Havoc takes out the Turrets) Locke: I'm sending you a Medium Tank. (If Havoc dosen't get in the Medium Tank right away.) Locke: Havoc, you don't HAVE to take the tank, but it's standing by if you want it. (Havoc enters a barn with Nod soldiers and civilians inside and kills the soldiers. The civilians run back to their houses.) (If Havoc enters the house across the field with bales of hay from the barn.) Civilian: Watch for Nod machine guns and tanks beyond the tunnel. There's a small path behind the shed too, but it's too narrow for vehicles. (If Havoc enters the tool shed on a small hill above the farm.) Civilian: My family's been taken to some sort of camp! We need your help. There's a small path behind the shed if you want to go on foot, but the next field is heavily defended, you'll have to be careful! Havoc: My friends need a ride, AT-7. Pick'em up! Transport Helicopter: This is Air Transport 7, we're evacuating the area, stand by. (A GDI Transport Helicopter arrives and the civilians are evacuated.) Locke: Nice work, I'm airdropping supplies, look for them. That firefight alerted the Nod base! Destroy the Hand of Nod to stop further reinforcements. (If Havoc drives through the tunnel in the Medium Tank.) EVA: Warning. Nod Light Tank detected. Locke: She's right Nick, I'm also detecting machine gun emplacements. You'll need explosives or heavy firepower to take out those gun emplacements. (If Havoc tries to go through the tunnel on foot.) Locke: Havoc, I wouldn't take that road without a tank. (Havoc destroys the Light Tank.) Locke: Nice work, I'm airdropping supplies, look for them. (Havoc uses his Sniper Rifle to kill a Nod Officer on a bridge. He drives his tank over to the vridge to find that the way is baricaded.) Locke: You can't drive over those baricades. It looks like you'll have to procede on foot from here, Havoc. (Havoc picks up the green keycard that the Nod Officer dropped.) Locke: That's a keycard. It unlocks doors of the same color. Walkthrough